Tender Hearts
by heartx3hushh
Summary: B/B One Shot. Booth and Bones have the afternoon off, and decided to spend it at Brennans house. The emotions that was being avoided, now began to surface when Bones is forced to express them. Smut. Smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**This is not my first fanfic, but however, this is my first Bones fanfic, Let me know what ya'll think. And I may continue to write B&B. But for now, this is a sample of what to expect from me in future stories… LoL

After a long week prior to the day, Brennan and Booth finally wrapped up another case involving two murder victims. Booth went back to his office to finish up the report, while Dr. Brennan went back to the Jeffersonian to examine another set of human remains. "There's always work to be done" she told her self, "More crimes to be solved" she kept saying. Somehow trying to convince herself that she needed to stay focused on work and get her mind off Booth. All week long all she could think about was Booth… About his touch, his eyes, the way he stared at her, but mainly his smile. His crooked smile he had always made her weak at the knees. It drove her insane. "Of all people, why Booth?" she mumbled.

"Did I miss something , was that question intended for me specifically?" Zack replied

"No Zack, I wasn't talking to you"

"I seem to be confused, there's no one else here" he said with an odd look on his face.

"It was a rhetorical question, talking to myself purely and aimed in no one direction." she said boldly. It was a build up of frustration caused by her uncontrolled emotions towards Booth.

"I'm sorry Zack, its been a long week."

"I am not offended Dr. Brennan."

She smiled weakly and looked at the remains on the exam table below her. "Alright Zack, what do we have here? Male, 5' 10", between the ages of 20- 25. Killed approximately 5 weeks ago, cause of death.. gunshot wound to the head."

"Yes Dr. Brennan however, after examining the remains, I've noticed that the exit wound was through Occipital bone along with spraining on his left distal radius. But what's interesting is here on the victims right.…" Zack pauses for a moment when Brennans phone rings and she ignores him completely. Glaring down at her phone she fumbles trying to turn it on silent the second she sees Booths name across the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer that the Dr. Brennan?"

She looks at him firmly, avoiding his question and says, "You were saying Zack, about the remains?"

Taking her hint, about not prying, he replies immediately, "Yes… see here on the victims right.."

And again he was rudely interrupted by Brennans phone ringing. She looked down again to see Booths name on the screen again. Irritated that he wont leave her alone, she picks up her phone and starts yelling at it.

"how the heck do you turn this stupid thing on silent?" Zack being the only one there, assumed the question was for him again. "It's that button there on the side Dr. Brennan" he replies. "Forget it" she says, "I'm just turning it off." She set the phone aside and took a moment to gather herself together. Just seeing Booths name gave her butterflies and made her anxious. She hated that he had that affect on her. This was not something she was used to.

"Zack" she says firmly, "about the remains?"

"As I was saying, here on the victims right hand, he has two broken metacarpals. They seem to have been broken for quite sometime…"

"So the victim, being right handed, couldn't have killed himself, and even if he used his left hand, the sprain would prevent him from using the full capacity of his strength to pull the trigger, let alone to lift the gun to his head. This isn't a suicide, we've got a murder victim Zack"

"I'm not comfortable jumping to conclusions."

"No. Your right, go get Hodgins, I'm going to need him." she demands

"Right away Dr. Brennan" he replied while leaving the exam room.

Brennan sat there for a bit, contemplating the fact that she needs to call Booth whether she wants to or not cause they might have a possible murder victim. She hates how much she needs him, even with work.. They've done tons of cases together, what's another case gonna do to her? She can contain her emotions right? She can work with Booth even though she melts every time he looks at her. She shook her head of those thoughts and got back to examining the remains.

"Hey Sweetie. What are you still doing here?" Bones jumped at the sudden sound of someone else's voice.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm working Angela."

"No, what I mean is why aren't you out celebrating with Booth?

Brennan didn't even take the time to look away from the remains, so focused on working she says, "Because there's work to be done here in the lab"

"Yah, but you and Booth usually go out and have a drink after you solve a case, then come back the next day and start another one. Besides, isn't this guy a suicide victim? There's no reason why your not out celebrating."

"This is a murder victim Ange, they were mistaken when they sent us the remains assuming it was a suicide. I need to be here, need to find out what happened." She said coldly. Laying down the law to Angela, leaving no room for debate. But Angela knew something was up and she wasn't about to let things be.

"Alright Sweetie," she says, "What's really going on here?"

"Nothing Ange, I just don't feel like celebrating when there's a murder to be solved"

"This has something to do with Booth right?" she asks with a grin on her face.

Brennan didn't respond with a word nor a sigh, she continued to work, ignoring her entirely.

Angela giggled, "I am so right aren't I?"

Brennan looked up at her still not saying a word, hoping she would just change the subject.

"Look Sweetie, I've been noticing things between you and Booth this past week, you guys sure have the hots for each other.."

"Ange!!" she snaps "We do not have the hots for each other, we are partners." Angela folds her arms and gives Brennan a smirk.. "Partners with work, I mean. nothing else. Strictly professional." She says swiftly, trying to correct whatever thought Angela had stirring in her mind.

"Whatever you say. All I'm saying is, go for it. If you like the guy, then why not. Booth is a great guy Brennan, don't be afraid to let yourself go with him. Get a little wild if you have to.. Take him for a ride… yah know"

Brennan couldn't help but smile and thank Angela for her advice once more. She wondered when she was ever gonna listen to her best friend and just tell Booth how she feels. Not something Brennan usually does, she always has a mind of her own, never wanting to get more involved then she needs to be. But she had fallen for Seeley Booth, she needed to be in his presence, and if that wasn't too involved, she didn't know what was.

Not a moment later Booth came storming through the Jeffersonian yelling, "Geez Bones, what are you still doing here, I thought we were gonna go out.. Celebrate yah know… Go grab some Chinese food, have a few drinks, like we always do.. C'mon lets go."

"I can't Booth , I'm working"

"Yah well you can finish up tomorrow, your little Bones will still be here in the morning.." he says trying to escort her out.

"Booth, I'm serious, my time will serve more purpose here in the lab trying to solve this case."

"Case? What case? I thought this was a suicide? How come you didn't call me? He questioned

Angela, pulls up a chair and mutters to herself, "this outta be good." Then she looks at Brennan saying, "Yah sweetie, why didn't you call him?"

Brennan glared at Angela signaling her to keep quiet.

"Booth I need to be here with my team to work, I'll call you in the morning when we have fully examined the remains."

"Look, This guy has been dead, what 4 days?.."

"5 weeks.." she corrected

"Okay so 5 weeks.. What's another night gonna do to him?"

"this is a murder victim Booth, there's a killer out there, and you expect me to go out and have a drink while that killer is roaming the streets looking for his next victim? I cant allow it. I'm staying." she argued

"Okay fine, but you have a whole squint squad here, I'm sure they are capable of doing the basics for you this afternoon, and in the morning you can come back and pick up where they left off."

"Yah sweetie, we can handle it" Angela interrupts, "You go out and take the rest of the day off"

Just then Hodgins and Zack walk in over hearing Angela's last words.

"We can handle what? Hodgins quoted

Booth gave Brennan a pleading look and put his hands together as if he were begging for her company. Because God knows, he's in desperate need of her company. Brennan gave in and agreed, "Fine, I'll go, but first thing in the morning, we're back here and getting started on this case. Deal?"

"Deal" he smiled.

Angela glanced at Brennan, giving her a sly wink, mumbling out a quiet "Have fun Bren." And that was definitely Brennan's intention. To have fun.

Bones sighed, and looked at the remains one last time, then began by telling the team what needed to be done, so when she comes back in the morning, she can get started right away.

"Hodgins, I want you to find any particulates on the victims clothes that can give us a location on where the body was murdered. Zack I want you to clean the bones and check for any other breaks or scrapings that could be a sign of struggle. And Angela, I need you to do a facial reconstruction so we can ID the victim."

They all gave her a look of comprehension and got straight to work.

"Alrigggghhtttt.. Thank you squints, we'll see you in the morning" Booth says, grabbing Bones by the arm and rushing her out.

Struggling to get out of his grasp she mutters saying "You don't have to rush me Booth, I already agreed to going out."

"Yah I know.. But I don't want to give you time to change your mind. Tonight your with me…"

She looked at him, wondering what he meant by the term tonight.. He immediately corrected himself saying, "I mean, today.. Umm, for the next couple of hours…" he chuckled a little, to hide the sudden embarrassment.

Booth opened the car door for Bones. Completely lost in his thoughts. _Tonight your with me. _What the hell was I thinking saying that out loud. Sure, that's what he wanted most.. To be with Bones for the rest of the evening, to tell her that he cant go on feeling the way he does about her and keep it a secret. He wanted her, all of her.. Forever. But he was terrified to tell her that in fear of her reaction. He always over heard her telling Angela about how they're just partners, and things between them are Professional and that its to risky to get strings attached. He was foolish to believe that Bones could have the same feelings for him.

"So where are we going Booth?" she questioned interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Oh.. Umm the Royal Diner, the same place we always go."

That's right, the _same place we always go_ she thought. How original.. She didn't want to go to a diner, She wanted to be alone with him.. Somewhere where she would be comfortable telling him what's been on her mind. She didn't respond to Booth, instead she just stared out the window thinking that maybe today just wasn't the right time for it.

Booth noticed that she wasn't intrigued by the idea of going to the same old diner, so he spoke up about it. "You know Bones, we can always go to the diner some other time. Lets try someplace different?"

"No. no. the diners fine." she muttered

"C'mon Bones.. I know you want a change. Name a place, any place.. And we're there."

She turned and looked at him, wondering if he was giving her the chance to control how the their day goes. Letting her pick the place can change everything, and she wasn't about to pass up a chance to have Booth alone.

"Alright.. How about my place?"

"you…r… your place?" he repeated.

"Yes. It has a comfortable setting, in an environment that is familiar to you and I. Besides, I have Chinese food, and drinks there. It only seems logical to go to my place."

"Umm.. Yah. Sure.. Your place it is" He says smiling.

Was this happening? He thought. Going over to Bones place.. With her invitation. Maybe he did have a chance with her after all. Or maybe she was just tired, and didn't feel like being out in a public place with a small crowd of people and that she'd rather hang out in the comfort of her own home. He didn't know what to think of it, but he didn't care. He was just anxious to go to her place.. And he would find the right moment to tell her what's been eating at him.

It was quiet between the both of them while they walked towards her front door. She always walked two steps ahead of him, and he didn't mind. He loved admiring her every move. The way she walked, the swaying of her hips.. It was all very attracting to him. And with her always in front of him, she never could catch him staring at her. It was fool proof he thought. When they finally entered her place, he sensed a bit of eeriness. It was way to quiet in her house. It looked exactly like her office. No homey feeling, nothing. Her place was full of nice antique furniture, artifacts on display and books. Lots and lots of books. But even though it looked full and nicely arranged, it felt empty to him. There was no pictures on her walls, or her desk, no television for a source of entertainment.. It was definitely a place for a single woman who spends most of her life working.. Definitely a place that suites Dr. Brennan he thought. He felt lonely for her though. He imagined her coming home every night to an empty house. Cooking dinner for one person. Reading books to pass the time before bed, then waking up alone every morning, only having work to look forward too. Sure, she was comfortable with that lifestyle, she lives to work. Her whole life is about Anthropology. But she deserved more he thought. She deserved someone who loves her. Someone who she can share her life with, who can understand all of her anthropological psycho babble, and appreciate her intelligence no matter how confusing things can get. She deserved someone who would walk side by side with her, not two steps ahead, or two steps behind. Someone like him, he thought.

"Make yourself at home Booth, drinks are in the fridge" she said while setting her things on the counter and hanging up her coat.

He eased himself towards the kitchen noticing her cell phone was off. "Bones.. What's this" he asked, holding up her cell phone.

"What's what?"

"Your phone is off" he pointed out

"Yah.. I turned it off back at the Jeffersonian" she commented

"You never turn off your phone."

"Well, you kept calling me while I was working, it was very distracting" she said, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Ignoring my calls are you? What if it was important?" he questioned

"Then… you would've called my office.. Or.. Or left a message" she stuttered.

"Sure.. Bones, you just didn't want to hang out with me.. So you turned your phone off. But look where that got you" he chuckled.

She walked over and snatched the phone out of his hand, with a sly smile placed a crossed her face, knowing he was correct about it all. He turned around and got a beer out of the fridge, then looked over his shoulder to ask Bones if she wanted one as well. But he was immediately side tracked when he saw her turning her phone back on. This was not happening he thought. There was no way he was gonna let a phone call ruin their time together. He set down his beer and rushed over to her yanking the phone from her hand.

"Booth…. What are you doing?'

"What are you doing?" he asks, turning the question on her.

"I was turning my phone on in case someone at the lab finds something significant that could be in some way helpful in solving the case."

"So you ignore my phone calls, but turn your phone on for the squints? No.. that was not the deal Bones. The deal was you take the day off, and go back in the morning. Which means no work related calls." he turns her phone back off and places it on the counter.

"That's unfair Booth, why do you get to keep your phone on?"

"Cause I'm FBI, that's why."

"Well, I'm the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country.. What if.." she says in a defensive manner, before Booth interrupts her.

"Fine Bones.. Fine.. I'll turn my phone off too." He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns it off, then places it next to hers. "Happy Bones?"

She smiled at him saying, "yeah. I am"

He shook his head at her smiling back. She always had to have the last say, and it always had to be her way. He didn't mind it though, he admired her as a strong individual. He pulled up a chair at the table where she sat, and began by saying, "You know Bones, you got yourself a nice place here.. Quiet, simple.. I like it"

She looked around a bit, "It's okay I guess, I'm hardly home to enjoy it." On the table between them was her new book that had recently got published, the one she had dedicated to Booth. He picked it up and flipped through the pages as if he was skimming it to pass some time. "I don't think I ever thanked you for dedicating the book to me Bones."

She looked at him staring him straight in the eyes, "No, you haven't"

He started back at her the with the same contact, and said, "Thank you!"

She giggles a little "I think you'd like my book."

"I _do_ like it"

"You've read it?" she asks surprised by his response

"I've read both your books Bones, if its important to you, than its important to me. Besides, you did dedicate it to me, I felt obligated to read it" He laughed

"Thanks. Cam thinks my books are to detail when It comes to describing the remains and the manner of the victims death. Strange coming from someone who works with the deceased on a daily basis." she added.

"Some people just don't understand you Bones"

Nervous, by is directness, she questions him, "and you? You understand me"

"Maybe not entirely. But I understand you enough. Just enough to appreciate you."

She didn't say anything to that, just smiled and glanced down. Feeling the awkwardness he now stirred up between the two of the them, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So these scenes Bones, the ones you created in your book, are they like, you know, stuff you wrote from experience?"

"Umm no the murders in my stories are all fictional. The gathering of research and findings of evidence that are possible to discover in each case, help create a visual schematic to the crime scene in which I describe in a much elaborate way, as to make the story intriguing. Don't get me wrong, however each case, even though elaborated to meet the readers curiosity can easily go from fiction to fact at any moment. Every murder case in my book is possible.."

"No Bones, what I meant was, these scenes that involve the FBI agent and a much interested scientist, are those.. Written from experience?"

"Oh.. Uh.. You mean the scenes where they solve the case, or the ones where they often engage in sexual intercourse?"

Feeling uncomfortable by her forwardness, he softly mutters, "uh.. The um.. The second one."

Not being shy at all to answer his personal question towards her, she retracts the book from his hands and says, "yes. Those scenes are partly written from experience.."

"and the other part?" he encourages

"And the other part from imagination of what I want to experience"

Now being completely transparent to him, she stands up to leave the room and hide the redness that is now flushed in her cheeks.

He gets up swiftly, grabs her wrist and turns her to face him. She didn't fight or try to resist his hold, she liked how his hand was so strong against hers. They both stood there, staring, not speaking, their bodies were so close she could feel the heat escaping his body, he could her heart beating rapidly.

"Booth" she sighed

Before she could say another word his lips covered her mouth, silencing her. It was the most passionate, gentle, softest kiss she'd ever shared with a man. Who knew that her partner, Seeley Booth, a strong, dominating FBI agent could be so tender . She enjoyed his new touch. She wanted him right there, she wanted to touch the rest of him. But she couldn't, it was wrong to mix business with pleasure, she knew that. Slowly she pulled away from him, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Booth, I… I Don't think" she stuttered.

"Don't think Bones. Just Feel. What do u feel? What does your heart feel?" he whispered, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I… ummm I feel that I need to excuse myself…" She glanced to her bathroom and Booth followed her gaze.

"Oh.. Umm.. Okay.. Yah" he mumbled, while letting her wrist slip from his grasp. She closed the bathroom door behind her, and rubbed her hand over her wrist where his hand laid moments ago. His touch, she thought.. It felt so right. Contemplating what to do, she replayed the words Booth spoke to her in her head over and over again. "_Just feel. What do you feel?" _What did she feel, she asked herself. She always thought things through, relying on her mind, simply because the mind was logical. But to feel.. From the heart.. That's not scientifically possible. Technically you cant feel feelings with your heart, your emotions are controlled by the hypothalamus gland, she thought. Shaking her head, ridding herself of logic and science, she focused on Booths words. "_What do you feel?" _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath..

Meanwhile, Booth was in her living room pacing back and forth. "What a fool Booth. You just had to kiss her didn't you. And on top of that, you told her to feel.. C'mon this Bones.. What were you thinking" he said to himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if she comes out of that bathroom asking me to leave. Your such and idiot Booth. Such and idiot" he spoke out loud. He plopped himself down on her couch, not knowing what his actions might have done to the relationship the had with Bones.

Seconds later Brennan walked out of the bathroom with a long white buttoned up shirt, leaving the first four buttons undone. Walking over to him, Booth couldn't help but stare in complete amazement, she was so flawless to him.

"Bones… I… umm… you… you look uh.." Standing up from the couch and trying to control his stammering, he asks "Did I uh… miss something"

"Shh" she said pushing him back down on the couch. "You still want to know what I feel?" she says while straddling herself on his lap.

Trying to maintain his breathing he softly lets out a "yes"

Without hesitation she placed her lips on his, kissing him lightly, avoiding as much contact as possible. Her intention was to tease. . She pulled away slowly, nibbling on his bottom lip and she retracted. "I feel that this is right Booth" she whispered in her most sexiest voice. "I feel that after working together for so many years, that we can no longer hide what we want."

"And what do we want" he questions

"We want each other Booth. We want passion, we want desire, we want.."

"Love." he interrupted. "We want Love Bones. That's what we want"

She looked down to her wrist smiling, remembering the rush of heat that burned her skin when he touched her there. She looked up at him, taking his hands and interlocking his fingers with hers. "Yes Booth. We want Love" Not letting her take her next breath, he kissed her forcefully showing her how much it meant to him to hear those words escape her mouth. Oh how he's waited so long for her to admit how she truly felt. He pulled away, and cupped her face with his hands. "Bones, you need to know how much you mean to me, how it killed me to wait so long for you, I want you to know how much I love you." he said. She placed her pointer finger on his lips and said, "I know Booth. You didn't have to tell me."

"How did you know?"

"I felt it… in your touch."

He chuckled, giving her the biggest grin he had.

"This logic of yours…" she began, "_Feeling… _its very effective. I could get used to it"

"Good" he kissed her once again.

He lifted her off his lap, just enough so he could stand from the couch before lowering her back on to his hips. They slowly made their way to her room, and he placed her gently on the bed. He took a moment to observe Bones room. A woman's room reveals everything about who she is. And the first thing he noticed was a the objects that resided on the night stand near her bed. There she kept the little smurf toy he got her, the earring that was her mothers, which he sneaked from a crime scene to give back to her, her mothers ring, and the crystal dolphin her dad gave her. All the little things that was given to her by the people closest to her. She noticed what he was looking at and said, "I keep what's important to me close by." Then looking back up at him, she says "your what's important to me."

He kissed her once more. Her lips were warm and willing, it was no hardship to mate his with them. He undid the buttons of her shirt and traced his fingers over the newly exposed flesh. She arched her back, and all but purred

"You've got good hands" Watching him now, as he watched her, she pulled his coat off him and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. "Let's see about the rest of you." He touched her as she worked on removing his fabric. Easing the shirt off her shoulders so that it fell away from her perfect body. He nibbled at her mouth, never hurrying, never groping.

He smiled weakly and loosened the tie around his neck. She stopped him immediately, taking it from his hands. "Leave this, I like it" There's something about undressing a man in a suit she thought. The time it took to remove all the layers to get to the skin, built anticipation, honed curiosity. And when she opened his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest, with a little hum of approval, she felt the heavy beat of his heart under her palms.

It was like dying he thought, dying to have those long, slender fingers running over him. She tapped her nails on his belt buckle that read _cocky_, and her smile was female. Feline. His stomach muscles quivered when she whipped the belt off and tossed it on the floor. In his mind he saw himself pinning her down to the bed, pounding his outrageous need into her. She'd accept it. She'd expect it. But instead he took her hands and brought them to his mouth. Watching her over them, he caught her gaze… and there he saw it.. The look of love her beautiful eyes. He looked down at her, taking the moment to study her beauty.

She wore black lace.

She was every mans fantasy. Ivory skin, tumbled hair, full, high breasts barely restrained in that fancy of lace. The slim torso, and gently rounded hips with more lace riding below. She removed his pants and flew them as far as possible. He was hers now she thought. He stroked his finger up, along that sensitive valley between lace and thigh. He yanked her against him, devoured her mouth. And when that wasn't enough, he nibbled at the skin in the crook of her neck. With his face buried in her hair he ran his hands up her body, filled them with her lace covered breasts.

She arched her back to him, hooked her arms around his neck and offered. The spin from patient to urgent left her dizzy, brutally aroused and ready to be taken. She felt the greed from him now, and felt her own rise to match it. His hand slid down, cupped between her legs, pressed, and brought her to the jagged edge of release. But before she could fall, he trailed his fingers along her thigh, and back up, before removing the lace between them.

Her breath caught. Her body strained.

"When I'm inside you, you wont be able to think about anything else" he trailed his fingers along her thigh again. "But first I need to touch you, the way I've been dreaming of touching you" He rubbed his lips over her shoulder and nudged the strap of her bra aside.

"Temperance"

She stopped him by pulling at his tie and held his face to look at her. She loved the way he said her name.

"Say it again" she whispered. Slowly slipping the tie out from around his neck.

"Temperance"

He closed her mouth with hers, then trailing his lips down to her breast, over flesh, over lace, under it. The long liquid tugs in her belly loosened and she melted at his touch. He felt her soften, He heard in the low throaty moan that was pleasure and acceptance. So he took what he'd been aching for since the moment he saw her. Her body was a treasure. Scented skin, female curves. He fed himself on the taste of it in slow sips and long gulps. Then freed her breasts to his hands, his mouth. "Boothhh" she sighed.

He placed his hands on her hips and she arched. Opened. He traced his fingers over her, watching her face in the light as her eyes closed, her lips trembled on a groan. And when he slid them into her, the hot wet velvet of her, She bowed up, cried out. Drove him mad. "More…. More" she begged. He increased his pace, adding more pressure… "more…" she pleaded.

Dr, Temperance Brennan, the strongest, hard working, crime fighting anthropologist, had turned into a needy mess below him. Begging.. Yes begging for more. It drove him crazy. Pressing his face in her belly, he sent her flying. Her body was a mass of aches, of joys, with the sharp edge of sensation slicing through , it burst in her, sent her helplessly hurtling.

She reached for him, closed her hand around him. He was hard as stone. She wanted him inside her as much as she wanted her next breath.

"Now." She demanded. "I want you" She felt him quiver, even as she quivered.

He clung to that slippery line of control, and as her legs wrapped around him, he slid slowly, very slowly into her. They both moaned at the moment she took in his length. And he slid even deeper as she rose to meet him. Held there with his breath caught in his throat and everything he was, was lost in her .

Sighs now, and quick rushing gasps. They kept their eyes on each other and moved, an almost lazy pace that spread pleasure like a warm pool. She loved the feel him, the way he moved in her, not even having to try, but naturally pleasing her, as she was with him.

Their lips met, and he felt hers curve against his before he lifted his head to see her precious smile.

Flesh glided over flesh, silky friction causing their breaths to quicken.

"Yes… yes.. Oh god… yes" she cried out. Fingernails sliding down his slippery back.

"Booth…" she whispered "Seeley Booth… harder"

She said his name.. and that's all it took for him to thrust harder, push deeper into that ocean. He was coming close to the edge, but he refused to get there without her… He held her hips down and pounded his need into her.

"Ohhh yes.. temperance… c'mon baby"

His movements were faster, dangerous, taking what was left of her, grinding himself against her precious core… "I'm… so.. close Booth" she managed to say between ragged breaths. He pulled himself out completely and plundered himself back in to her with all the strength he had. And that's all it took for her to scream his name, "Booooothhhh" she cried,

"yes…. Yes.. Mmmm.. Yessss" She tensed beneath him, her head going back to bare the line of throat for his lips. She tightened around him, shuddered, shuddered. Once again he buried his face in her hair and this time, let himself fly with her.

He slowly pulled himself out, rolling over to lay next her, they both moaned at the loss of contact. Brennan propped herself up on one elbow, still trying to regulate her breathing.

"That was... Amazing Booth"

"Well, you weren't to bad yourself" he laughed.

She rolled on top him, running her hands through his hair. Looking up into her eyes, he said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you Bones… but let me tell you.. It was well worth the wait."

Smiling weakly him, there was nothing she had to say. So instead she just thanked him with another passionate kiss.

*telephone ringing*

"I thought I turned off your phone Bones.."

"Yes you did, but you failed to remember that I have a house phone" she giggled, while reaching over him to answer it.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it back, "Don't even think about it"

"Booth.. It could be about the case... It's not my fault you didn't think of the house phone."

"Fine Bones but put it on speaker so I can hear.."

"Just as long as you be quiet"

"Hello" she answers.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack began, "I found abrasions to the left tibia indicating that the victim was dragged approximately 30 feet from where he was murdered."

"Dragged? Where at?"

"We don't know the exact location, but the particulates that was left on the victims clothing was a mixture of nitrogen sulfate. A type of ash, possibly near a coal mine." Hodgins informed.

"There also seems to be some sort of scrapping to the femur that is symmetrical to the scrappings we found on his ribs. It looks like it was caused by a sharp metal object, maybe something congruent to a carpenters blade , or a razor.. I need you to come in and look at this" Zack continued.

Hearing only giggles on the other end of line. Zack and Hodgins gave each other a confused look.

"I fail to see how these findings are amusing Dr. Brennan" Zack adds.

"No.. No.. Zack I wasn't laughing at you… I seem to have been distracted" She replies, trying to squirm her way off of Booth. He knows his actions are causing her much frustration, but he's having to much fun to stop now. He flips her over, now pinning her down, kissing her neck, shoulder, jaw.. Anything his lips landed on.

*Angela enters the room with Zach and Hodgins*

"Umm.." Brennan tries to continue, "Has Angela been able to ID the victim yet?

"Hi Sweetie. I'm here. And yes I have, the victims name is Brayden Wills. Age 22 He was reported missing about a month ago."

Still trying to get out from under Booths control, she lets out a weak, "Mmm.. Okay Ange nice work."

"Mmm? Sweetie what are you doing?

"Nothing.. I'll be at the lab in about… um.." looking up at Booth for a time..

"Our deal was that you go back in the morning. Tell them you wont be in.." Booth whispered.

"Dr. Brennan?" they questioned. "What time?"

"Tell, them Bones.."

She whispers back, "No. What time?"

Just then he bent down and nibbled lightly at her nipple.

"Boothh" she shouted.

"Booth?" They all repeated simultaneously.

"I guess my question, should have been, _Who are you doing?" Angela joked. _

_He got up, and smiled. "Yah guys, I'm here"_

"_Well Bren, guess there's no point in telling you to call Booth and let him know we ID the victim. Looks like you got that taken care of.. And then some." She said smiling. _

"_There'd be no use of calling me anyways, my phone is off" He chuckled._

"_Zack, I'll be in soon to re-exam the remains. And Hodgins, see what else you can find that might lead us to the exact location of his murder."_

"_Yes. Dr. Brennan" they both answered_

_They hung up the phone, all three of them stood, staring at each other speechless. _

"_Wow.. Booth and Dr. Brennan.. that's hott!" Hodgins commented_

"_What"s hott?" Zack asked. Completely clueless about the new relationship between Brennan and Booth_

"_I told her to go for it, and she did. Finally.." Ange sighed_

"_Did what?" Zack questioned again.._

"_Booth!" they shouted to him._

"_She finally did Booth. You know.. Take him for a ride…" Angela began. But he still wasn't following her train of thought. _

"_Sex Zack. They finally had sex… With each other." She finalized. _

"_Ohhhhhh.." he mumbled.. Feeling the awkward tension in the room. _

_Again they stood there, lost in there own thoughts._

"_I wonder if he used those hand cuffs?" Hodgins asked_

_Angela, looked at him, gathering her things. "You're sick you know that… Sick… But hottt!" she concluded, passing him a sly wink. _

_He gave her a smile while she exited the room, then turned back to Zack and shook his head "You know for being a genius Zack, you really have no common sense."_

_Meanwhile at Brennan's place, after hanging up the phone, she looked up at Booth with a look of disbelief. "Now they know Booth."_

"_Good. I wasn't planning on keeping us a secret." he smiled "I love you Bones, and I'm not gonna hide it anymore…" _

_She laughed and rolled him over to look down at him. "I love you too Booth."_

"_Do you really have to go to the lab now?" he pleaded _

"_Yes, they need me there."_

_He pressed himself upward, showing her what he wanted, and her body trembled when she felt he was ready for her again. "Temperance.." he whispered._

_And again, that's all it took for her to kiss him hard, tongues dancing with one another. "Maybe.. I'll go in, in a couple of hours."_

"_That's right Bones… a couple of hours, that's all we need." He said while rolling her over and picking up where they left off. _

_**Reviews = Love. If you guys like it, let me know.. I may continue to write more. I have other story lines in mind. _


End file.
